


I don't need your pat on the back

by Ambercreek



Category: Titanfall
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Intrusive Thoughts, Self-Harm thoughts, Suicidal Thoughts, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: How many days has it been now, 7? 8? When was the last time he actually shut his eyes for a decent night rest?





	I don't need your pat on the back

How many days has it been now, 7? 8? When was the last time he actually shut his eyes for a decent night rest? Dsky had to know about his issue, right? They shared a neural link, so he had to know that the pilot wasn't getting rest. Had he simply not care? The Monarch Titan was always so silent. But he would speak up if there was something going on that regarded the pilot's safety and well being, right?

Maybe he just didn’t care? That had to be it. Sure they had a rocky beginning, yet they sort all of their issues out early and were performing fine in simulations and in normal combat. So why was he not saying anything now?

It was 5 am and Gabriel still hasn't shut his eyes yet. The pilot he was sharing a room with had been fast asleep the whole night, barely making a sound and it made him jealous.

There is the split second thought of grabbing the knife from the pouch in his suit and slicing at his arms. Gabriel curls up in cringe at the mere thought at the blade even coming near his skin. But didn't oppose to the idea of cutting his wrist.

Maybe if he was lucky enough he would die bleeding out.

Whoever thought to let someone with severe depression become a pilot had to be very stupid. But hey, as long as he did his job and did it well, no one seemed to care about his mental health.

Gabriel lets the thought of cutting slip through his fingers. For he was just too tired to even move from his bed.

Maybe he'll just die from his organs shutting down from lack of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> tfw you make a oc simply for self-insert vent fic work. 
> 
> also im back in titanfall hell


End file.
